


The Lavish Dinner

by Octamercuria



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dinner, F/M, JBWeek, JBWeek2018, Murder, Mystery, roaring 20's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octamercuria/pseuds/Octamercuria
Summary: A lavish dinner affair with a dash of mystery and murder.





	1. The Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lavish dinner affair with a dash of mystery and murder.

[](https://imgur.com/DKdR4sN)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come for the appetizers and stay for the main course.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A BIG BIG Thank You! to Laura (a wonderful Beta) for looking it over on such short notice and making sure it made sense. And a huge huge hug to Renee for always keeping my spirits up!
> 
> Thank you to everyone for reading and leaving comments. It is fuel for my soul :)

[](https://imgur.com/hDe35OS)

It had been a promising evening. 

The Frothed Wine Soup had been exceptional. 

The Cold Lobster Souffle had been divine. 

The Apricot and Marzipan Cake had been decadent. 

Conversation flowed easily among the eclectic guests in the large ambulant parlor as sweet and colorful cocktails flowed between hands. 

The promise of dancing hung in the air as the ornate phonograph began to perforate the room with the rhythmic melody of jazz. 

Most everyone had been nice, if not tolerable, even the rudest gorgeous brute. 

It would have been a great evening. 

Had it not been for the dead body. 

\----

“The constable is on his way but the storm outside will detain him. He’s asked for no one to leave the house until he’s had a moment to speak with everyone,” the rather young and nervous butler informed the guests. 

“How can we stay here with a dead body in the next room?” Robb’s wife Roslin asked horrified. 

The blond man looked slightly worried as the following words left his thin lips. 

“He needs to procure cause of death and requires your whereabouts,” reciting the words the constable had instructed him to give. 

“You can’t imply one of us are at fault?” Margery spoke up offended by the thought. 

“Are we the only people in attendance?” Jaime inquired. 

“With current staff, yes,” he replied, his gaze lingering a little too long on the older man. 

Jaime knew all too well what that meant. 

“What are we supposed to do now?” Theon asked out loud, confused on how to proceed. 

“I, for one, will be taking one of these superb bottles of whiskeys and retiring to my room,” the smallest of the men informed them as his tiny legs moved to the well-stocked bar on the other side of the room. 

“Are we safe to retire?” Ros questioned tentatively, finally asking the question that had hung in the air since the discovery in the dining hall. 

“We have to sleep. Everyone should lock their bedroom door tonight as a precaution,” Jaime advised as a small playful side grin began to appear with a slight glint of mischievousness in his moss green eyes. “However, should any single tall maidens require the need for added protection tonight, I am at her disposable.” 

Brienne huffed at the suggestion, knowing he was teasing her once more, a common occurrence since they had met for the first time earlier in the evening. She couldn’t stop the blush that rushed to her cheeks, knowing it was what he had been looking from her. 

Tyrion snickered with two bottles of whiskey in hand as he motioned for his brother to join him at the doorway to leave to their adjoining rooms. 

“You’ll be protecting me tonight dear brother,” hoping to offer the woman some reprieve from the teasing. 

“Until tomorrow everyone,” Jaime offered the group of guests a final smile and one small wink. “Ms. Tarth.” 

The group fell into silent whispers at their departure, each pair taking their leave after the other with a look of concern, worry or disinterest. 

Brienne and Renly were the last to retire, walking up the grand wooden staircase together. 

“This isn’t how I expected the evening to end,” she commented, seeing her friend deep in thought. 

“Nor I. It’s the last thing I expected,” he muttered between teeth. 

Brienne wasn’t sure what to make of his demure attitude. She hadn’t been aware he had been friends with Petyr Baelish until he had asked her to accompany him to the dinner affair at his country estate last week. She had declined at first, but his continued persistence and her obligation as a friend had won out and had agreed to come. Seeing him so out of character made her wonder if the bonds of friendship ran deeper than she had first thought. As she opened her door to her bedroom in the deserted hallway she was surprised by the sudden push inside, turning to find him stepping inside. 

Renly quickly closed the door behind them, the lock deafening loud in the empty and dark room. 

“What has gotten into you?” Brienne asked alarmed. 

“Bri, I need you to help solve whatever happened to Petyr.” 

“What?” she inquired in disbelief as her hands landed on her hips. 

“Please Bri,” he pleaded as his sweaty palms wrapped themselves around her gossamer covered arms, holding onto her as tight as an anchor, worrying her. 

Her eyes searched his face and found the deep fear in his chocolatey eyes. 

“What did you do?” her voice remarkably soft and steady in her inquiry. 

Renly let her go and took a step back looking everywhere but her searching blue eyes. 

“I know you think far more of me than you should,” he confessed. “It’s one of the many things I admire of you. The belief man can be better.” 

“You’re a good man Renly,” she quickly began to dispute. 

The Barotheon shook his head wanting to stop her argument before he grew cold feet, knowing what he was about to divulge would change her perception of him. With a sad smile he continued his confession. 

“We’ve known each other for a long time Bri. I’m not that little boy that protected you when you first came to Storm’s End. Though I admit, it’s something I’ve been striving to believe in since you’ve moved to Kings Landing”, he began with a small sad smile. 

He moved deeper into the overly ornate dark room, towards the bed, taking a seat at its edge, his hand patting the side next to him. Brienne followed, her black wide leg trouser bottoms engulfing her shiny black heels, as she took the seat next to him in the large bed, leaving a space between them. 

“Ever proper Brienne,” he chuckled, knowing she must be blushing at least slightly at their improper situation. 

“Tell me,” she implored as her hands moved into her pant pockets. 

“When Robert died the company was in shambles. I didn’t know if it was his doing or our father’s, but we were at the lowest point we could be. We were heavily in debt and we weren’t producing anything of value. Stannis claimed he kept the company afloat as best he could, but Robert was too deep in every kind of excess to be controlled from squandering the company money for personal use. The board was prepared to instate Stannis as the new head of the company with all his old and tired ideas,” he took a deep breath as he went on, flashbacks coming to mind. 

“Before the crucial vote, I had begun to lobby the members of the Board to override protocol and instate me as the new head of the company instead of Stannis. I came up short two votes. I didn’t have much time,” he continued, looking intently at his hands. “I met with Petyr and made a deal with the seven hells. If he could make the board instate me instead of Stannis, I would make him a silent member of the board, reaping all the benefits it held, with no present participation needed.” 

Brienne listened carefully, concerned of what lay ahead as he currently stood head of Baratheon Corp. 

“I held precious information on board members and destroyed the reputation of my Brother’s trusted advisor, Davos, as an example, if they showed any deviance towards me,” he finally revealed, stumbling slightly on his words. 

“Oh Renly,” Brienne sighed, unable to hide the disappointment in her voice at his deceit and blackmail. 

“I’m not as good a man as you thought Brienne. I know I’ve disappointed you,” he rushed, trying to get the last words out. “But I need your help.” 

“What do you want me to do?” Brienne asked confused. 

“I know your skills out match your father’s,” he praised. “I need your help in finding out what happened to Petyr.” 

“The constable will be here tomorrow…” she reminded him. 

“I need to know if he’s been murdered Brienne,” he interrupted her, worry engulfing his voice as he stood up, needing to pace and calm himself. 

“You didn’t…...?” she asked, scared to inquire. 

“No, of course not. But there’s something else you need to know,” he turned to look at her, at least looking a bit embarrassed. “This dinner Petyr has, it isn’t a friendly gathering. It’s a reminder to those who attend how much we owe him and how easily he can destroy us.” 

Brienne eyes widened, surprised at how bold this man had been. 

“The likelihood this was a natural cause….” He began to say. 

“… is very unlikely,” she concluded. 

Renly agreed. “And once the constable arrives…”

“Questions will be asked, inquires made, investigations opened,” she realized outload, understating what he needed of her. 

“I know it’s selfish of me to ask after all this Brienne but……I need your help in keeping my secret… I need you to….”

“….. Solve Petyr Baelish’s murder.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come by and visit me! https://thecrescentlion.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! to eveyone who is leaving me comments and kudos! Please know they are greatly appreciated and propelling me forward to write more :)
> 
> Muchas, Muchas Gracias to Laura for helping me make sense of it all and to Renee for hearing me panic :) You ladies are AWESOME!

The trip down to the foyer had proven to be uneventful. Armed with her leather gloves, lock pick kit, a small silver flashlight and hand pistol, she had been glad to find the hallway silent and dark. 

Once Renly had retired to his room she had taken a moment to let the barrage of information sink in. Years of following her father around on police cases had sparked her own interest in sleuthing, helping not only her father but local authorities around Tarth to solve the most mundane to complex cases. As she became older she had found her self-worth in her skills and abilities, finding her strength to leave her home and once fiancé. 

Renly had been her first true friend, helping her at the darkest points in her life, expecting only her confidence and friendship in return. As bad of a decision as he had made, her sisterly devotion compelled her to help as she could. Her father's cases had taught her everyone carried some sort of secret including herself. Switching into the comfort of her white soft canvas shoes, hoping to absorb some of the noise she could be making, she made a final check of her person and headed out, making sure to stay close to the walls, shrouding herself in the darkness the best a 6-foot woman could muster. 

The house stood eerily quiet, unsettling her a bit as she made herself past the foyer to the locked dinning hall. With a quick sweep of the area, she turned on the flashlight and crouched, pulling out her trusty lock picking tools and placing the small flashlight between her full pale lips. Skillfully positioning the tip of each instrument inside the locked door knob, she waited for the familiar click to fall into place, as she maneuvered the levers into place and quickly unlocked the door. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself, unsure what fully lay ahead as she slowly opened it. 

Once inside the familiar stench of death welcomed her, the body of the deceased host slumped over the dining room table, his body still partially seated at the head table, his arms on either side. Flashlight now in hand, she scanned the room, looking much the same at the end of their dinner service. With the plate settings gone, the long table held only the decaying body of the deceased. Why he was seated there, she couldn’t tell. 

She began her inspection of the body as she moved closer, a light smell tickling her senses that she could not place mixed in with the ratchet smell of the decomposition. Popping the flashlight once more between her lips she used both hands to pull his shoulders back, lifting his lifeless corpse up for closer inspection. The scent wafted through once more, her mind trying to focus on it before it disappeared. She leaned his body back against the back of heavy wooden chair, one hand staying precariously on his shoulder as a precaution and took her flashlight back in her other hand to begin to carefully look at his face. A tint of pink graced his temples as a scratch appeared just below his right ear running slightly across his cheek. There seemed to be something on his chin but as she moved closer a light wooden creak grabbed her attention. Immediately turning off her light, she rushed to place the body in place, pulling on his dinner jacket for support. She frantically looked around and finding nothing better she dropped to her knees and fell to the floor, rolling under the table, grateful for the elegantly long tablecloth covering it. She bit her cheeks as the horrid scent of his defecation hit her full on, the need to dispel of her dinner dangerously close to her throat. She inched her way to the middle of the table, hoping to conceal herself as best as possible. 

She waited in the darkness, barely breathing and remaining still, making her rethink her decision to hide in at the sound until she heard a jingle of a key and felt the rush of air that entered the room as the door opened and then closed. Her eyes followed the feet of a man in dressing shoes as he made himself to the table, stopping inches from the body, a small beam of light reflecting on the hard wood floor. She suppressed a squeak from escaping her lips as the chair was slightly moved back, the dead man’s arms falling to his sides from the table. She would have been impressed by his lack of sound if she had not been in full panic by his presence. Whoever it was had to be a guest she thought by the look of his shoes and far more agile that she would have given credit from the group of men she had met that evening. She just prayed to all the God’s he was a curious bystander and not the killer. She followed the light reflecting off the floor as it moved about, her eyes squinting for a closer look as it fell on one of the deceased hands. Making a mental note, she was distracted once more by a faint sound of what sounded like a door outside. Her eyes grew wide as the light from the flashlight above turned off, the man standing still. The sound of footsteps echoed outside the door, moving closer. 

In a instant she saw the shuffle of feet and made herself go rigid anticipating the impact that came a moment later as a hard body collided into hers under the table. Surprised, but still in control of her situation, she saw who it was and wrapped her limbs around him and covered his mouth with her hand, effectively quieting and stilling him. 

Mirthful green eyes met hers as she conveyed the need for his cooperation. His strong arm wrapped around her upper torso, holding her tight against him as their gazes moved to the door as it opened. Remaining as still as they could their eyes moved in sync as the patter of small male shoes came into view, leaving the door open behind him. 

He squeezed Brienne tightly to his chest, his gloved finger wrapping itself softly around the back of her neck, silently convincing her to remain calm and where she was as the shoes moved closer and the dead corpse was jerked back on the chair, emitting a gust of its horrendous smell to gush out at them. Trying hard not to gag, Brienne tucked her head in the starchy collar of his shirt, taking a much-needed breath, her cheeks burning as she inhaled deeply, taking with her a pure masculine smell that made her mouth go a little dry and body tingle as she felt his own hot puffs against the skin of her collarbone. 

The sound of rustling clothes above brought them back to the importance of the moment forcing them to concentrate on each sound and movement as they each tried to anticipate the intruder’s moves. 

Something on the other side of the door halted the intruder’s movements making him push the body back onto the table and scurry to leave and close the door behind him. Straining to hear, Brienne could hear murmuring, but no words and two set of feet walked away. 

Letting go of a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding, she relaxed for a moment, tensing once more as she felt his thumb slowly move up to caress the curve of her thick neck. Her eyes moved to find his, his playful half grin in full force. 

“Fancy meeting you here Ms. Tarth.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please come by and visit me:
> 
> https://thecrescentlion.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you are enjoying it as much as I am writing it :)
> 
> Muchas Muchas Gracias for your help Laura! You' re awesome :)

“What are you doing here Mr. Lannister?!” Brienne whispered angrily, tilting her head as far back as she could, trying not to stare at what she suspected was his mouth. 

“Jaime. My name is Jaime, Ms. Tarth,” he responded in a soft whisper as he moved his head to the side next to hers, his lips too close to her ear. “I would assume the same as you.” 

Biting down painfully on her lower lip, she kept a shiver from running down her back, concentrating on the pain instead of the feelings his proximity was creating. 

“Mr. Lannister, I don’t believe it’s necessary to hide anymore,” she whispered back her voice slightly breathless. 

“We should make sure we’re safe first,” he suggested, his hold firm but relaxed. “Protecting you is my priority.” 

She couldn’t help but roll her eyes but made no effort to move away as her entire face turned interesting shades of pinks and reds. 

“And why are you exactly looking into Mr. Baelish’s death?” she questioned, unintentially rubbing her cheek against the smoothness of his own. 

“Confirming my suspicions,” he replied with a slight hitch in his voice as his nose gravitated to the side of her hair, inhaling softly. 

Brienne couldn’t stop her eyes from closing at the sensation, his lips petal soft against her temple. She had never felt so warm in her life and for a moment lost herself in the feeling of him surrounding her and engulfing all her senses. 

She smelled of summer fields in the country, felt like the warm rays of the setting sun and he couldn’t seem to get enough… even with a dead body a few inches away. It was a contradiction of what he had thought of her at first perusal of her being, tall and bulky, with a touch of masculinity. He hadn’t been fully incorrect, but he had been very wrong. Being held as he was and holding her so gave way to a softness that was most definitely feminine. 

He was positive she had to be glowing red and again the question that had nagged him the entire evening re-appeared in his mind, how far down did it go? 

“There is still a dead body above us,” she reminded him, still overwhelmed by his being, trying hard to stay aware of their current situation. “We shouldn’t wait.” 

“Just a bit longer. Whoever spooked our last guest either scared him away for good or just for a moment. Better to side with caution,” he reasoned with her as he pulled slightly back, hoping to catch a glimpse of her captivating eyes in the dark. 

His movement caused a tightening in her chest as his nose suddenly touched hers, sharing a breath, his beautifully shaped lips inches from her. 

Mouth suddenly patched, her voice trembled as she tried to form words. 

“I... I don’t think we need to be ... so close.” 

“Perhaps,” he conceded, his mind unable to think of anything else to say, his being fully immersed at looking at her full lips that looked delectably soft. “Does this bother you Ms. Tarth?” 

“No Mr. Lannister,” she breathed as their heads inclined towards each other, lips so close, their noses caressing. 

And it was then that that a release of fluids flowed out of the deceased and onto the dining room floor. 

The moment lost, her hold on him began to melt away forcing him back to their current situation, the stench overpowering in the confined area under the table. Hearing first and then looking, they rolled away from each other quietly, up on their feet in seconds. 

“Shall I undress him or shall you?” he quietly teased with a grin. 

“Together,” she instructed as she scowled at him, ensuring they both kept an eye on each other. 

The pair worked together diligently as they pulled the body upright once more and inspected him fully. The scratch on his cheek was more pronounced as was the tint of pink on his skin that seemed to have spread across his face and hands. The distinct smell from earlier was more pronounced by his mouth and she slightly cringed as Jaime opened it for a closer look. The clothing came next, with no evidence of blood or drama on the clothing. The pockets followed as Jaime handled the right side and Brienne took the left, nothing left unturned. The jacket was removed which Brienne took to scrutinize as Jaime inspected the shirt and vest. 

Brienne placed the black jacket on the table, spreading it out as she ran her hands down the silky shelled interior. If someone had risked checking the dead body, there had to be reason why, she thought. She stepped back, changing the angle of her flashlight and its reflection. Big blue eyes squinted intently at the material, trying to find anything out of place, finding nothing, until she noticed the small bump at a seam, connecting the sleeve and the front panel at the underarm. Pulling at it, she found an overlapping seam with an intentional hole built in. Excited, it only took a moment for her long finger to fish out a small golden key. With no time to fully examine it, she placed it in her trouser pant pocket and hid the hole once more. 

She turned in time to find Jaime pull something out of what looked like a lapel inside the victim’s white vest. Before she could ask what he had found, the sound of footsteps above them halted their movements, quieting them as they looked towards the closed dining room door together. 

Hearing more shuffling above them but nothing outside the dining room, Jaime turned to look at her. 

“We have to get out of here,” he mouthed, raising his hand to motion for the jacket. 

Heart thundering in her chest, she rushed over, steadying herself as she helped him clothe the deceased correctly. 

As the creaking continued above, they quickened their movement, stumbling a bit as they tried to move the chair back in place. Taking her hand in his, he turned off his flashlight and waited for her to do the same before slowly opening the dining room door and checking if it was clear for them to continue. 

She followed him through the foyer, past the parlor, and up the stairs, never questioning or stopping him, the adrenaline in her system replacing her panic. 

It wasn’t until they reached the bedroom hallway and he led her past her door, did her voice find its way past her lips. 

“Where are we going?” she asked just above a whisper. 

“My bedroom Ms. Tarth. We have unfinished business to resolve,” his voice dark and alluring as he opened the door and pulled her inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter may require an erase board
> 
> Come by and visit:
> 
> https://thecrescentlion.tumblr.com/


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments and kudos!!! Please keep them coming :)
> 
> I owe a chapter -- so I will try to double post this weekend!
> 
> With the amazing help and encouragement of Laura, I was able to post tonight - Thank you!

Brienne wasn’t sure what to expect when she stepped into the dimly lit room. Of all the possible scenarios her mind and libido had conjured up, what lay before her had never crossed it. 

She abruptly stopped a few feet away from the large mahogany four poster bed in the middle of the small bedroom. Its white crisp heavy lace linens draped down each post effectively cocooning it from the outside world. Confusion and surprise pooled in her eyes and was reflected in the face of the small man that sat partially hidden inside it. 

Frozen on the spot she had forgotten her hand lay in Jaime’s until his gentle nudging propelled her forward, stopping them right at its edge. 

“Make room,” Jaime instructed his brother, turning to a find a wide-eyed Brienne slightly scandalized by his next words. 

“On the bed with you Ms. Tarth,” his grin far too playful for her. 

“What? Why?” she tried to protest unsuccessfully as his hand left hers and moved both to her wide waist, easily lifting her up and onto the yellow plush comforters. His strong body leaned forward, following hers onto the plush mattress, almost on top of her, as she pulled herself deeper in. 

“Didn’t think I was strong enough?” he guessed at her questioning and alarmed cerulean eyes, his smile disarming as she turned an even darker shade of red. 

“Um... Jaime, why is Ms. Tarth on your bed?” the confusion clearly voiced from his brother across from them. 

“She couldn’t stay away,” he teased, his smirk a little wider, his eyes on hers as he hovered a little over Brienne’s long torso. 

Shaking off any cloudy thoughts, she rooted herself to the present, placing a soft kick to his hard stomach. 

“More like dragged,” she clarified as she pulled her long legs towards her, creating a comfortable barrier between them. 

Jumping back from her hit came more as a reaction to her action than to the result of the pain it had caused. Frowning at her new position, he came back onto the bed and took the spot next to her. 

“So, you kidnapped Ms. Tarth?” Tyrion tried to follow, puzzled. 

“Of course not,” Jaime responded offended. “That’s ridiculous.” 

“Ridiculous?... Right. Ok then,” Tyrion said wondering how it sounded logical in his big brother’s head. 

“I found her under the table when I was inspecting the body,” Jaime explained. 

Tyrion looked back at Brienne, wondering if he had perhaps not drunk enough. 

“And after we stripped the body I brought her here,” he continued. 

“Ok… sure,” Tyrion played along wondering if he was the crazy one. 

The knock on the door startled them, each looking to the other in concern. Jaime stood and headed to the door, prompting Brienne to pull out her hand pistol, and lean forward between the gap in the sheets, ready for anything or anyone. 

Another knock came louder, Jaime’s hand moving to his own revolver tucked in the pocket of his evening jacket. Opening the door quickly, he was surprised to find Renly Barotheon on the other side it. 

“Where’s Brienne?” he asked, his voice a stern whisper. 

Looking out into the hall and seeing no one at either end, Jaime pulled the man inside, quickly closing the door behind him. 

“Renly?” Brienne called out as she lowered her gun. 

Addled to see her on the bed, he rushed over, wondering if he should be proud of her or scandalized for her. 

“Why are in bed with the Lannister’s?” 

Brienne pulled him into the tent like bed, settling him next to her. 

“Why not,” Tyrion acknowledged him, wondering if the night would get any odder. “The more the merrier.” 

Jaime returned, annoyed at seeing his spot taken and took a seat next to his brother on the large soft bed. 

“As cozy as this all is, why are we in bed together?” Renly inquired suspiciously. 

“Because this house has eyes and ears,” Tyrion explained. 

A shiver ran through the group, unsure how, but knowing it must be true. 

Renly couldn’t help but pull at the sheet, tugging it closer, having heard of the possibility. 

“I found Mr. Lannister in the dining room,” Brienne began to explain. 

“Jaime,” he corrected her then elaborated. “And she couldn’t let me go.” 

She huffed at his teasing, face becoming warm as she remembered how firm he felt against her. 

“And why were you in the dining hall?” Tyrion finally asked. 

“The same reason your brother was there I’m sure,” Brienne answered, trying to read the little man’s expression. 

No one spoke, neither wanting to give the other party more information than needed. 

It was Jaime who finally spoke knowing the predicament they were in. 

“Look, if we put our cards on the table, we might be able to help each other. We don’t have much time before the constable arrives.” 

Before Brienne could broker anything, it was Renly who beat her to the punch. 

“I’m being blackmailed.” 

“Renly!” Brienne chided. “Maybe not all the cards.” 

“So is Tyrion,” Jaime offered. 

“Jaime!” Tyrion exclaimed, exasperated he had offered that information. 

“It levels the playing field little brother,” he explained, waiting for them to continue. 

“Renly’s asked me to investigate the death of Petyr. He doesn’t believe it was a natural death.” 

“The only thing natural about his death is the amount of people in this house that wanted him dead,” Tyrion couldn’t help but snicker. 

“Which explains why he was poisoned,” Jaime revealed. 

“So, he was murdered” the shock in Renly’s voice a whisper. “How?” 

“Cyanide most likely,” Brienne offered turning to look at her dear friend and not seeing the slight awe in Jaime’s clear green eyes. “His hands and cheek have a rosy pink complexion, and has a smell of...” 

“… Bitter almonds,” Jaime finished, his smile in full force and directed at her. 

“Which means…” Tyrion began. “…there’s a killer among us.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Start dusting off those notepads......


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU to everyone who is enjoying the fic and for your comments and kudos :) !
> 
> A Million Thank you's to Laura!!!!! She's been a trooper for reading my updates every night without complaint - HUGE HUG!

“How do we proceed?” Renly asked wearily. 

“We establish a sequence of events, draw up a suspect list and theorize,” Jaime easily explained, causing Brienne to look at him with a sort of esteem at his commandeering attitude. 

“And share our findings,” she emphasized, directing her penetrating gaze to the golden lions. “We can’t have a truce if there is no trust.” 

Jaime nodded in agreement. “Partners.” 

Taking a deep breath, Brienne offered him her hand, formalizing their agreement in a handshake. “Partners.” 

Jaime happily shook it, a soft but strong grip that warmed her more than she would have liked. 

She took her hand back, clearing her throat as she cleared her mind. 

“With that settled, let’s begin,” the sole female began. “Mr. Lannister, did you murder Mr. Baelish?” 

Tyrion coughed as Jaime chuckled. 

“To the point, I like that,” the oldest Lion commented with a grin. “I did not Ms. Tarth. I had altercations with his suspected associates when I was on the police force but never directly with him. I was also not the person invited. I’m a first-time guest.” 

“As my brother overly shared my dear Lady detective, I was being blackmailed by Mr. Baelish. As much as I would have liked to orchestrate his demise, the aspiring politician in me cannot take the risk as the damaging information could transfer hands.” 

“What is the cost of silence?” Brienne asked, carefully choosing her words. 

“Quarterly donations to his “charitable” organization I had to assist in setting up.” Tyrion’s voice so soft, they had to lean in to hear him. 

Jaime could only look at his brother in sympathy and a mix of anger. 

“You should have come to me Tyrion,” Jaime’s voice low and full of care. 

“What’s done is done Big Brother,” Tyrion sadly responded as he turned to look at him with a sadder smile. 

Brienne couldn’t help but stare at Jaime’s face, his worry and affection for his brother making him even handsomer in her eyes. 

“Before you ask, no, I didn’t kill him,” Renly offered, a little bothered to see the open affection between the siblings. “He’s a silent shadow member on the Board which no one knows about but me.” 

“And I’m Renly’s guest,” Brienne supplied. “I’ve never met Mr. Baelish before tonight and by the looks of it, I’m grateful I had not.” 

“Tyrion asked for me to investigate before the constable arrives….” Jaime began to explain. 

“…. And before they begin to question each of us,” Brienne completed his thought, having had the same reason to see the body as she had. 

Jaime nodded unable to think of a moment when someone could finish his sentence. 

“Which leaves us with a total of 8 guests, excluding us, and a house full of staff who could have committed the murder,” Brienne began to think out loud. 

“Well, not a house full of staff. I remember the butler mentioned that they had retired after dinner while we were in the parlor. Mrs. Stark asked for a night nibble and Petyr asked him to go and fetch one of the cooks,” Renly corrected. 

“Where do they sleep?” Jaime asked confused. 

“In the servant’s house at the back of the property,” Tyrion clarified. “They aren’t allowed to stay in the house.” 

“Why?” Brienne couldn’t help but ask. 

“One thing you need to know about Petyr Baelish is he’s… was a paranoid guy,” Renly informed her. “He trusted no one and knew things about people.” 

“Is that why you mentioned the house has eyes and ears?” she asked Tyrion. 

Tyrion nodded. “I don’t know how but he just knew stuff. I’m hoping this little tent we created helps, but I don’t think anywhere is safe.” 

“Even with him dead?” she asked surprised. 

Tyrion and Renly both simple nodded. 

A chill ran down her spine. This wasn’t a good man. This was a dangerous man. 

“8 guests, a butler and maybe a cook?” Jaime specified. 

“By all accounts.” Renly agreed. 

“Guests. Who do we have?” Jaime asked wanting to get back on track. 

“Loras and Margeary Tyrell, the siblings,” Renly began. “Lysa and John Arryn, married.” 

“Robb and Roslin Righteous Stark,” Tyrion snickered. “Ross White and Theon Greyjoy, engaged I believe.” 

“And the butler…. Olyvar, I think,” Brienne added. 

“So, we have the how and the who, now we have to think of the….”, But before Jaime could continue his sentence a strong gust of wind from outside storm rattled the windows. 

And then all went dark. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flip open those notepads! 
> 
> Provided so far: Murder weapon and Murderer! 
> 
> Discuss! :)


End file.
